


(and we'll follow these crook'd stars) homeward

by Marked_by_moonlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Letters, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marked_by_moonlight/pseuds/Marked_by_moonlight
Summary: In which Harry Potter is the subject of quite a few letters home, and Albus Dumbledore receives several unwelcome visitors.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Andromeda Black Tonks, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	1. Andy and Dora

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or any related works.

Dear Mum,

Harry Potter got sorted into Gryffindor this year. He’s quite a skinny little chap, and wears his school robes a lot. I’ve seen him in the library with his little group of friends sometimes, he wears clothes that are too big for him. 

I’m missing Charlie a lot. I got a letter from him the other day, he said that the Ukranian Ironbellies on the reserve have hatched a new clutch of eggs. He promised to send me pictures.

The boys at school are still bothersome, but I’m managing like I always have. Aunt Cissa’s kid is an ickle firstie this year too. The little snot boasts about good ole Uncle Luci every other breath. 

P.S. Aunt Cissa sends him sweets, do you think you could scrounge up some for me?  
I’d kill for a Mars Bar.

Love,

Dora

\---

Dear Nymphadora,

Enclosed are the sweets you asked for. Please tell my nephew I said hello, and that rest assured I’ll be looking into the matter concerning Harry Potter.

Try and befriend the boy, if you have time between classes. Your father sends his love. We know you’ll do well on your NEWTS!

Love,

Mum

\----

Mum,

There was a Mountain Troll in Hogwarts on Halloween. According to the rumour mill, Harry Potter killed it. Not sure what to do. Forgot to tell you in my last letter about the forbidden third floor corridor. There’s a cerberus in there, Hagrid told me. 

Things are weird Mum. I’m pretty sure it’s all a certain little lion’s fault. The kid attracts trouble like a magnet. 

Also, Troll was supposed to be in the Dungeons, and Dumbledore sent all the Houses back to their common rooms after the feast. Slytherin is in the dungeons. You might wanna tell Aunt Cissa that her precious Drakey Wakey almost got creamed by a troll.

Trying to survive this hell hole til NEWTS.

Your Daughter,

Dora

\----

Nymphadora,

Talked to your father about HP. He says Poppy would have to report any injuries or suspected abuse first. I’ve sent letters to Amy Bones and Cissy about the troll and the cerberus.

Could you send me a copy of your memory of the welcome speech? Just so we’re sure you aren’t leaving anything out. Don’t forget to charm the vial, please.

All My Love,

Mum


	2. Molly and Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Weasley writes home about Harry Potter, and Albus Dumbledore gets a Howler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related works

Mother, 

Ronald has befriended Harry Potter. I am concerned that the boy is being abused at home, or at least neglected. Do you or Dad know where he ended up living?

Tell Ginevra that we all miss her.

I’m trying to do my best in school, currently swamped with homework and keeping an eye on the twins.

Sincerely,

Percy

\---

Percy,

Your father and I don’t know where he ended up, but please tell him that he’s invited to the Burrow for Christmas. I’ll also be sending sweaters and fudge if you all stay at Hogwarts again this year. 

Love,

Mum

——

Mother,

There was a troll in Hogwarts, apparently. Ronald, Harry Potter, and some girl called Hermione killed it in the Girls Restroom on Halloween.

I’m sure you’ve received an official notice that Ronald was in the Hospital Wing, of course. I just wanted to let you know that we’re all fine here. 

I’m looking forward to the Christmas Fudge this year. Remember not to put walnuts on mine, please Mum.

Your Son,

Percy

\------

The response that Percy receives to his letter is also one that the entire Great Hall gets to hear. The owls come pouring in through the rafters to their respective owners, but the Weasley children only have eyes for one particular owl carrying a familiar red envelope.

Errol, surprising everyone in the Hall, does not land at the Gryffindor Table. He crashes straight into Albus Dumbledore’s porridge, goopy white oatmeal splatters onto the Headmaster’s shimmering purple robes. He gently wipes the ruined food from his clothes, and raises his wand to deal with the Howler. Before he can though, it comes to life and Molly Weasley’s voice can be heard screeching to the rafters. 

“ALBUS TOO MANY BLOODY NAMES AND TITLES DUMBLEDORE! MY SON WAS FORCED TO KILL A TROLL IN YOUR SCHOOL! MY BABIES WERE IN DANGER AND YOU DID NOTHING! YOU HAD BETTER BE GLAD THAT I’M NOT COMING DOWN THERE IN PERSON TO YANK YOUR BEARD HAIRS OUT YOU OLD MAN!”

The sound cuts out abruptly as Dumbledore gives a wave of his wand, and the smoking howler disappears. 

Percy sees the twins muffle their laughs behind glasses of pumpkin juice, and gives a scowl. All the wishing in the world couldn’t stop Molly Weasley from sending Howlers, no matter how embarrassing it was. 

Thankfully, this time, he wasn’t the target of his mother’s temper.


	3. Amelia and Susan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters between Amelia and Susan Bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Dear Auntie,

I know you said to keep an eye out for kids who have been hurt by their parents. I even triple checked the list you gave me. I haven’t talked to him about it, but I think that Harry Potter was hurt by his relatives. 

There might be a few kids in Slytherin too, I’m not sure.

Love,  
Suzie

\---

Susan,

I’m looking into it. Thank you for letting me know, dear one. Keep your chin up and let me know if I need to come and have a talk at school about it.

Love,

Auntie Amy

\-----

Auntie,

There was a troll in Hogwarts!

Cedric said that everyone was fine, but I heard from Hannah who heard from Justin, who heard from Padma, who heard from Parvati, who heard from Lavender Brown that Harry Potter killed the troll. 

I was really scared and we had to finish the feast in the Common Room.

Love,

Suzie

\-----

Susan,

I’m coming to visit on the 27th. I will bring your birthday present then. Also, please tell one of the seventh year Puffs to hide their “Special Plants”, and No you do not get to know what they are. Please don't ask either.

Love,


End file.
